


The Wild Side

by melodicDisarray (fabricatedMiracles)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Clubbing, F/M, MSPARP Shenanigans, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricatedMiracles/pseuds/melodicDisarray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan decides to go clubbing and is surprised by a certain young lady he meets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another MSPARP idea-thought. For Solexa and Eridan! Enjoy! This is just a short tale, and there may be more to come! Enjoy!

Eridan had never considered himself  to be much of a dancer, but he was surprised at how good he seemed to be in the context of a nightclub, as now he had another troll’s body pressed against his as they danced. Neither would look at each other, both too shy to show their faces, but both were dancing as if they had known each other forever, and their bodies seemed to fit together in all the right ways. He’d realized, and she’d realized, halfway through, that they were not, in fact, the other’s matesprit, but that hadn’t stopped them from dancing together.

The song ended, and Eridan murmured, “If you w-want another dance, you’ll find me at the bar.” He gave his dance partner’s hips a playful squeeze, something that he knew all too well he wouldn’t do had she been able to see him. Tearing himself away from the lithe, lovely troll, he absconded to the bar.

“Pour me a Highblood W-wall.”

The teal-blood tending bar flashed him a toothy smile, and then mixed him up his drink with an extra shot of violet S’rise liquor atop the frothed-up rainbow of alcohol to match the colored sign Eridan had hanging from a necklace fastened about his slender neck. His regular clothes would have been too unwieldy for dancing, and so of course, being the prince he was, he had his club clothes too.

He snatched up his drink with a nod of thanks, scrunched up his eyes, and then raised the glass and slammed back the insane blend of drinks of various concentrations and colors, his earfins flared wide. Imperial eyes opened slowly as the glass came away from his gray lips, coming to rest on the counter as his pupils dilated wide.

He had just released the glass, nothing of him upon it any longer but lip marks and fingerprints, when a hand set itself upon his shoulder.

“Hey… I think I want another go.”

He recognizes that lilt, that touch, and he turns around.

The spark of recognition comes alight when a creamy pale light sweeps over them both, and instinctively, he jerks away from her touch as she tears her hand from him.

“Eridan!”

“Solexa!”

The shock that had parted them was immediately cut to shreds the kiss that brought them together. His hands found her back and tugged her close, and hers found his bent horns, gripping them in her soft hands.


End file.
